


Tofu and Wakamase Miso Soup

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima cooks for Akashi despite being bad at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tofu and Wakamase Miso Soup

  **Tofu & Wakame Miso Soup**

Makes 3 -4 servings

3 1/2 cups dashi  
1 tablespoon dried wakame, soaked in water for 5 minutes then drained  
1 package enoki mushrooms (about 3 ounces), trimmed  
3 tablespoons miso   
5 – 7 ounces firm tofu, cut into 3/8-inch cubes

* * *

 

“How do you even trim mushrooms? It’s not like grass or hair,” Midorima said to himself as he laid the ingredients in front of him on Akashi’s kitchen.

“It basically means you remove the dirty parts to ensure the mushroom would be clean and the taste would be brought out.”

Akashi was leaning against the doorway, a blanket around his shoulders. Despite being sick, he managed to smile mockingly at him.

“Go back to your bed, Akashi. You’d get sicker than you are now.”

“I’d get sicker if you don’t cook that food well when I eat it.”

“I know what I am doing.”

Akashi called in sick that morning, a very rare occurrence for the boy. Midorima knew he would not skip a day for just being sick and realized it could be worse. By some crazy whim of his, he bought ingredients for Akashi’s favorite Tofu and Wakamase Miso Soup. Not that he knows how to, but he had obtained a copy of the instructions sometime ago. If he followed it to the last detail, there should be no problems, right?

* * *

 Bring the dashi to a boil in a saucepan.  Add the wakame and mushrooms, and simmer for 1 minute.

* * *

 

“Simmer?”

“Why don’t you just let the cook do that for you?”

“Go back to bed.”

Akashi remained his ground, arms crossed as he silently observe Shintarou get frustrated over cooking. He’s certainly not a good cook, that he can attest to when he dropped by their house once and got the chance to eat his pancakes. He can still remember the bland taste of uncooked flour in it, but he’d rather not forget, because Shintarou especially made it for that afternoon because he knew he was visiting for a study session. Of course, he did not flatter Shintarou with false flowery words. He would never intend to insult him by lying to his face. He told him upright then that it tasted bad. Since then, Shintarou strived to cook better but to no avail. It was a cute effort, something he’d never expect him to do. Sometimes, he could be so adorable that Akashi would think of keeping him forever for his own.

_But those are not the thoughts of an heir to a business conglomerate,_ Akashi scolded himself,  _such childish, romantic ideas. Shintarou must have influenced me with those poetry of his._

* * *

 Add the miso to the dashi, and then the tofu, and reheat slightly (but do not boil).  Serve immediately.

* * *

 

“Here, have some soup,” Midorima served the food on Akashi’s bed together with his favorite Earl Gray tea. “This should make you feel better.”

“ _Should_  is a very powerful word, Shintarou. Highly theoretical. Are you not confident in your own cooking?” he peeked at the bowl of steaming soup, lumps of miso suspended in it. The mushrooms and wakeme looked overcooked. Apparently, Midorima did not discover what simmer meant.

“Even  _I_  am aware of my limits in cooking.”

“And I wonder why you still do.” He took a taste of the soup, its warmth spreading in his stomach. It had an unnatural texture, and it did not taste good at all. However, it did not taste bad either. “I guess it’s a good thing that I can’t taste well with my condition. After all, it’s the warmth that I need, right?”

“You should try the tofu,” he answered, his eyes averted from him. “That’s the one thing I’m sure I got right.”

He took a bite of the tofu, and in all fairness, it had the right texture. The kind he liked most in tofu, firm but soft enough. He didn’t think Midorima would note all of those times they ate together and he complained how wrong the tofu was cooked. “It’s good.”

“Really?” Midorima’s face right then was of pure surprise and embarrassment. His eyes were wide and a subtle blush was forming on his cheeks.

“It is,” he looked at him. “Thank you. To think that you had to come all the way here after school just to cook for me.” No one cared this much except for him.

“Do you know why I keep on cooking?” Midorima asked as he turned his back, just like he does everytime he’s about to say something he would most likely regret later on.

“I know the part wherein because you’re stubborn and you don’t like to lose. But I have the feeling you have a different answer. Please enlighten me.”

“Because it’s one of the few things that I can do for you.”

Akashi smiled. He can imagine Midorima’s face turning red for saying those words. He can be so adorable sometimes. He should be like this more often.

“Another serving please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tofu and Wakamase Miso Soup Recipe from here http://www.lafujimama.com/2010/01/how-to-make-basic-tofu-wakame-miso-soup/


End file.
